Interdit Amour
by Loonystar
Summary: The future fell through with the death of most of the powerful witches and wizards. It wasn't until when Hermione found a spell that she thought could change it all. Traveling through time, she hopes to change the Dark Lord who ruined her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Interdit Amour  
**

**I do not own Harry Potter characters. I wish i had been able to write this in a better way. Please do not bash my story if you don't think it is a good beginning or you don't like the story writing at all.. Thanks. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Research to past  
**

She was exhausted and the feeling of not sleeping for several days was catching up to her. Her eye lids came to every attempt to come completely down and pull her into the long nightmares that forced her to stay awake. They all had deserved the better life then what the final battle had given them.

They were the last survivors from the Dumbledore's Army. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were the two left from the Golden Trio. The falling of their best friend, Ron Weasley, haunted the two of them even in their wake. Draco Malfoy sat beside her, along with Blaise Zabini. The Zabini family had always been a neutral family, never taking a side. After Lord Voldemort decided it weren't enough, Blaise's entire family had been swiped away, excluding him.

Before the Final Battle begun, Draco had discovered that Voldemort was going to swipe away his entire family and that his father had already been killed. He fled, finally deciding that it was his time to switch sides. With reasonable time, he began to form a private bond with Hermione, one that Harry was highly against. A few others, including Charlie Weasley, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were the only left.

Hermione sat quietly in the corner of the shack that they had been hiding away at. She studied her book that Dumbledore left her consistently, in hopes that she could find a miracle in between the lines. For the past two days she hadn't put the book down, her face buried in the pages.

The entire lot knew it was only a matter of time before they were found in their isolated home. There had been no where else in that time they could have traveled too without being caught. It was in the middle of the night when Hermione finally discovered anyway possible to be able to change the ways of the current present. Her blank eyes were suddenly lit up in excitement.

She looked around the quiet shack, seeing that everyone had sprawled across the floor to sleep. She frowned, folding the pages in the book so she didn't lose her place for the morning. Taking her sleeping place she had kept for the past week, she crawled in between Harry and Draco, holding their hands in hers she fell asleep.

******

The following day her mind took ages to gather together as the rest of her once classmates stirred aroun waking up. She stared at each of them, seeing the miserable looks and despair left in their eyes. They barely had life left in them after the horrible things that happened to each one of them.

The night before, Hermione had gone undecided to rather her plan would work or if the others would let her go to do it. It wasn't until the miserable blank eyes that stared back at her made her know for sure that she would follow through no matter what the others thought.

"Everyone.." said Hermione out loud, after thinking hard enough to what she could say to have them understand. All of their heads turned around as Hermione stood up from the floor.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" asked Harry quietly, she looked to her best friend for a moment, almost forgetting everything she had planned. The pain was still clearly visible in his green eyes that it made her want to cry.

"Everything is fine, Harry. I can fix this. I'm positive I found a way to be able to change all of this from happening."

"Have you finally lost it?" spoke up Draco. "As much as I wish things were different in any way. What's done is done. There is no fixing anything."

"Have you finally lost it, Gran- Hermione?" spoke up Draco first. "As much as I wish things were different, what's done is done. There is no turning back."

"'But what if there is? What if I told you I found a way to go back?" she said, defending her case.

"You mean as a time turner?" asked Harry, who sat up straight, interested in what she was trying to say.

"No, time turners only travel back in time to so far. I mean, another way. I could back into time and hopefully change-"

"_Him._" it was Luna who spoke. Hermione almost smiled as she was the one who immediately caught on to what she was trying to say. The rest sat still on the floor, still confused.

"Him? You mean-" but Harry stopped himself. "Hermione, how on earth would you expect that to happen?"

"Just listen to me. It's worth a shot. What if I went back into time…To his time when he was a teenager? Help him see things in a different light. Maybe that's all he needed growing up. He didn't have guidance Harry."

"You found something in that book of yours." stated Draco, pointing to it that she held in her hands. "If it's powerful then a time turner and can send you back to that long ago, it's a dark ritual or spell. Granger, you've lost your mind. How do you know you won't be killing yourself?" he demanded.

"It's better worth a shot then never to have tried at all. We can't continue living in this awful shack for the rest of our lives. Eventually we are going to run out of food, or they will find us. One way or another, it ends with us dying. It's my choice and I want to try this. Please?"

"What will happen? Will you just appear in his time?" asked Neville, trying to understand the plan.

"Well not exactly. If all my research is correct It will be like I lived in that time my entire life. My soul, skills my own memories everything I currently have now will still be the same. My memories will be entwined into other memories also from a family I would have in the past."

"I don't want you to do this." said Harry angrily, before she could continue.

"Harry, just think about this." she pleaded. "You could have everything in your life back to you. Your parents, godfather. The love of your life! Don't you want Ginny back? What about Ron? I want them to come back and have the life they deserved!" she bit her lip to hold the tears that were forming. He stared at the floorboard, holding back the thoughts he had of Ginny. How he hadn't been able to save her from falling.

"You can't go alone. There is no where I would let that." said Harry, over analyzing everything.

"I don't want any of you coming if something wrong happens, Harry. You all have reasons to being here! Please, let me do this."

"No, I don't care what you have to say. I'm coming with you." said the blonde. Everyone looked over completely shocked to Draco. "You don't understand what it is like if you are underneath his realm for a matter of time. Even when he was a teenager, he was highly dangerous and his entire life people feared him. You can't survive alone. Potter is right; you need someone to go with you and I'll put myself up for the offer." he looked to Harry. "You're right, others here do possibly have a right to be here. I on the other hand, don't. I've already lost everything and have nothing to fight for. I wouldn't be missed if something terrible did happen.

Hermione wanted to hug him. "At least we will be together if something happens." but Harry paled. "But nothing bad shall happen."

Harry looked around as no one else spoke, unsure to what to say. "I'm going too. I'm not just going to let Malfoy and you go off to some time you know nothing about. I refuse to lose another best friend from poor judgment."

Hermione was frowning. She had been afraid this would be what Harry would do and she wouldn't be able to stop him from coming. If they could find a way to get to the time then surely they would be able to find a way back to their time. Right?

"Harry-"

"Maybe he should, Hermione." said Dean, interrupting Hermione. "Not all of us are as smart as you are, but you probably will need as much help as you can get."

"We will be fine, Here. It's best if you have the two of them with you." said Bill, from the corner of the room.

"Draco is already experienced in the dark arts and Harry has experience in everything else."

Hermione nodded, they were right. Having the two boys come with her was probably for the best. "Fine, let's get this on then." she said.

The three brave students stood up and took their place in the middle of the shack. Standing in the middle, Hermione took Draco and Harry's hands and held them tightly in her own. Having them and the rest of the others place their wands up in the air, Hermione began to mutter the spell that could possible help change the future, the past and present.

As Hermione continued to say the spell, the bright blue light began to emit from their wands. It began to grow brighter and the three students that were beginning to travel back into time began to become fainter to the rest of the ones left in the shack. The pain began to get worse for the three of them nearly causing Hermione to not be able to complete the spell, until finally she reached the last word and the blackness engulfed the rest of the shack and the visibility for them.

* * *

**author note: Again, no bashing. I know it's not very well written, but given time the writing will improve. I've just have always been horrible with writing beginnings. **


	2. Darkness

**i do not own harry potter.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Keep them coming :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Darkness  
**

The darkness seemed to be never ending. All three of them were sure something had gone wrong with the spell, the work they had done so far was now followed to an innocent tragic ending. Hermione didn't think she was dead, she could still feel Harry and Draco's hands in hers. She could tighten her grip but couldn't seem to open her eyes. Darkness engulfed the three of them.

"Hermione?" she could hear Harry faintly call after her.

"Where are we?" she heard Draco ask.

"I don't know." she said answering. "I didn't read about this happening." Neither of them spoke after.

The pressure that had pressed against them began to tighten, they all three began to gasp for air in the lungs until a piercing bright light came up and slammed them into something extremely hard underneath them. Hermione was the first to open her eyes, look up to the night sky above them. Draco and Harry were laying in the grass beside her, eyes still closed, afraid to open. Squeezing their hands she had hoped she had done everything correctly.

"Harry, Draco." their eyes immediately shot open and at once they raised up to look around.

"Where are we at?" asked Harry.

"Hogwarts." answering him at once.

"How do you know-" but before Hermione could finish, she looked to where Draco had been staring at. Not far ahead was the beginning of the entrance to the school. The candle light reflections coming out through throughout the windows of the school. It looked so peaceful and calm then what they had remembered from seeing it last.

"Let's go!" she whispered excitedly.

"But what if something is wrong and we are still in our time?" asked Harry, not leaving his spot.

"We would be dead by now. Look at the school, it's in perfect condition. Just a few weeks ago it was demolished."

Draco and Hermione began to quickly walk the trail, harry trailing slower behind them with his wand at the ready. Draco and Hermione were more excited about seeing the school then Harry was. It had been their homes for such a long time, by the time they arrived to the large doors they were smiling. As they began to walk the large stars, the doors suddenly burst open revealing a much younger Albus Dumbledore. His longs robes traveled down with the long white beard and hair. Instead his beard was mid length with brown and a tent of white. His blue eyes twinkled over his moon glasses.

"I had a very strange feeling that something would be waiting here! Ah, alas. You three must be lost." he said, happily as he held the door opened.

"Professor." said Harry, nearly smiling to see the man still alive. It had been such a long time it seemed that they hadn't been able to see the man.

"Harry, he doesn't know who we are yet.." whispered Hermione. He frowned having to forget they were now in the past. "Professor, what's the date?" she asked. He suddenly looked concerned.

"It's August 3rd, 1944, Miss Granger." Hermione's blood felt as if it went ice cold and her face went white as snow. She wasn't surprised that she had done the spell and managed to do it with top success, but it was that they _had _traveled and it still hadn't passed Dumbledore. Harry and Draco stood right behind her, speechless.

"How did- How could you - How.." she couldn't finish speaking.

"Right now isn't the place to tell, follow me and I'll explain while you do the same." he clapped his hands together and turned around to the castle. The three glanced at one another before following.

They followed down the corridors up to the stairs to the Transfiguration classroom. They had forgotten Dumbledore wasn't the headmaster in this time. He took his seat behind his desk in front of the classroom and stared at the three students.

"Now, Draco Harry and Hermione. I assume you would like to know how I know you three are here."

"that would be a very well way to begin this." said Draco, nearly irritated that Dumbledore was still his witty self. Hermione nudged on his side to make him quiet.

"Don't be so rude!" she muttered, but Dumbledore only smiled.

"You see.. I know that the three of you are coming from the future. My future self originally sent you here."

"No you didn't, Hermione did." interrupted Draco again. Professor Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Please let me explain, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione glared at him as Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming Hermione did and how she managed to do was because the book I had given her. Time is not a thing to meddle with if you do not understand what you are doing. I on the other hand, needed to do what I did."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, summoning chairs for him and the two others to sit.

"I am the past, present and future Dumbledore. I know everything that will happen in the future if things are not change. I know the three of you are here to try to attempt it from happening. I traveled back in time to know when you would be here now and have myself believe in myself."

Draco stared at the mad man in confusion. As did Harry, Hermione seemed to be the only one to understand.

"What do we do, professor?" she asked. "You never told me anything when you gave me the book. You only said to look within the lines and I'll find what I'm searching for."

"Indeed. I knew within time you would figure everything out. You are the cleverest witch in your time. You just have to do what you can with Mr. Riddle. Try to change him in anyway possible. Friendship. Relationship. Anything. I want you to attend Hogwarts in your last year one last time. You have a month before term begins. "

"What are we to do then? Students aren't allowed to stay here for the summer." said Harry.

"I have that sorted already. You three are going to have a chance to know Mr. Riddle before the term even begins."

Draco suddenly burst out in anger. "You mean that you are sending us to the god awful orphanage he had to live in? No way am I going to stay there! Do you know how awful it is there? At any orphanage! No!"

"Malfoy, we are in a different time. You aren't to be treated like a prince as you were so used too."

"Perhaps they aren't as well as they should be there. We also are going to be needing to have a slight change in your names.. Mr. Riddle is known as Voldemort by his followers already, his hatred for muggle-borns was only beginning. You three need a pure-blood name."

"I can keep my name." said Draco, smirking.

"No. Your grandfather is a student now." his smirk fell off his lips.

"I will have the three of you be cousins. Your last name will be Bedeau. Which was once a very powerful pureblood family. You had transferred here because your family had been swiped out in the war and you came here under your parents wishes before they passed. Do you understand?"

They nodded their heads.

* * *

**author note: ehhh. **


	3. Welcome

**Interdit Amour**

**I do not own Harry Potter. I wish.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Welcome.  
**

It only took the three students and professor one apparition to arrive at the entrance of the orphanage. Draco stood with a death glare directed at Professor Dumbledore. Harry cracked a smile almost every time he looked to him. They were there on a mission but they couldn't help but to be able to smile as they glanced around not having to worry that someone could be waiting around the corner to kill them.

"You are to stay here until it is time to go to Hogwarts. You three are of age so you're allowed to apparate to Diagon Alley when you get your letter and list of supplies you will be needing."

"What about to buy them? We haven't any money." said Hermione, remembering they had come with nothing when they traveled.

"I'll put enough money in a vault at Gringotts for the three of you. I'll send you the key to the vault when you receive your letters." he continued to walk the path to enter the orphanage. A lady met them near the beginning of the stairs near the front desk.

"Hello, Albus. I didn't think I would be seeing you again." she looked over to the three standing close behind him. "Three others? If they are similar to-" Dumbledore put his hand up.

"Madam, please. these will be the last children you see. They only need to stay here until they are sent back to school." he took an envelope out of his robes. "This will explain everything in here for you. They will not be giving you any problems out of the sort. They are the Bedeau family." the woman sighed.

"Yes, very well. You should know, I'm not allowed to just accept ones. They look old enough to be on their own."

"If they were, they wouldn't be here now."

She sighed again, before stepping closer to the three. "Yes, well.. Come along then. We need to get you rooms."

"See you soon then." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. They quickly waved goodbye to their professor before following the older woman up the stairs to the top floor of the building.

"If you are going to the school, Mr. Riddle does you will probably know him. His loss was a tragic. He stays at the very top floor alone, none of the other children want to stay on the same floor as him. I hope that you can. It's the only rooms we have available."

"Yes, mam. We can take care of ourselves if he gives us any trouble." said Hermione quietly. When they reached the top floor, it was dead silent. They would have never guessed Riddle was on the floor if they lady hadn't said so.

"His room is at the very end." the woman murmured quietly. Hermione glanced up, to see half a face at the doorway at the end of the hallway. He quickly disappeared once Hermione had looked up. She looked to Draco and Harry to see if they had noticed, but they hadn't.

Hermione had the closest room to Riddle, something Harry wasn't very fond of. Draco was next, then followed Harry. Their rooms had no decorations what so ever in them. The room was small enough to have the window, bed and a closest for them to put any possessions. At least they had a bed once again, she frowned. Laying on the bed, she began to remember everything she had come here for. In this time she would be known as a pureblood, along with Harry and once again, Draco. The term mudblood to her would no longer exist. The Hermione Jane Granger was now Hermione Anias Bedeau.

Pulling out her wand, she began to play around with giving the room a slight change so she would be more comfortable. She figured she wouldn't be checked on during her stay so the slight chance no one would take notice. The only thing she had wished for was her portrait that was still in her time of her two best friends. Of course Harry was with her, but Ron was there too. It was just before everything began to happen that changed their lives. She stood in the middle, with her arms around Harry and Ron's waist. The three of them smiling as if they had never been happier.

The room atmosphere quickly changed, as she glanced around to see a very handsome boy standing at the doorway. She dropped her wand, afraid that it was a muggle orphan that had sneaked into the top floor to see the three new orphans.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she asked, standing ground to the boy. She took a good look of him, noticing the perfect features in his face. How is eyes were an ice blue, deathly, but somehow she seemed to still love the way they were on his face. His black hair was neatly combed on his hand and he stood as straight as he could, which made Hermione think the boy thought he owned the place.

"You shouldn't drop your wand so easily." Hermione gaped, of course he a muggle orphan. She narrowed her eyes. Remembering all the tales she had heard in the past about the boy who grew up to be Lord Voldemort. All of them revolving around how handsome he had been growing up. Her wand was at her foot, and she quickly grabbed it and kept it in her hand.

"Now can I help you?" she asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Draco had worn off on her, she nearly rolled her eyes as she had caught the smirk.

"You're a witch." it wasn't a question. He walked in the room and shut the door. Hermione didn't move from her post as he walked closer to her.

"Obviously. I don't think I would be standing here playing with a stick." she snapped, he narrowed his eyes at her as this time he smirked. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Tom Riddle. What is yours?" of course he thought he owned the place.

She raised her eyebrow. "I'm Hermione Bedeau."

"Bedeau? The french pureblood family?"

"Very good you." he bit his lip at her remark and Hermione had to catch the laugh she wanted to let out.

"Who are the other too?"

"They would be my cousins, Harry and Draco Bedeau."

"Why are you here?"

"Are family were recently killed in the war. We are the only ones that have survived as we know of."

"I'm - " but he was interrupted as Harry walked through the door.

"Hermione we -" he stopped as he saw Riddle standing there and he immediately narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. "Do you mind?" he snapped, angrily. "I'd like to talk to Hermione. Privately."

Riddle didn't say anything else as he stepped out of the room.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered.

* * *


	4. Flashback on mind

**i do not own harry potter.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Keep them coming :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Flash back in mind  
**

It had been exactly a week since Hermione had last seen the mysterious Tom Riddle. Most of the time she stayed in the small room the orphanage supplied and thought of the year to come. She still couldn't believe that she had done what she had done. Harry and Draco had been around their new home to explore but Hermione had decided to stay put. The memories that came with her new life and the ones from her future life were intertwining and having her not sure what were her real memories. She had wondered over and over again how Harry and Draco seemed to be well off when they should be experiencing the same thing.

_knock knock. _

"Yes?" she said quietly before her door opened. The one that she had just had been thinking about walked through the doorway and shut the door. He stared at Hermione before speaking, his blue eyes piercing through her. His hands together behind his back as if he were trying to impress her. "Yes, Tom?" he smirked.

"Why are you here?" he said at once. she opened her mouth to begin to speak, but no words came out. He stared at her as if he could see past everything in her mind, the lies, the death, who he would become and much more. "Well?"

"What is it to you, Riddle?"

"I think I have a right to know. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Of all the places in the world you could be at right now, why are you here?"

"Not that it is any of your business, Riddle! We came here because Dumbledore brought us here. My mothers last wishes were that we go to Hogwarts and stay close to Dumbledore."

"I don't like to be lied to, Bedeau. I wont tolerate it." she bit her lip, she was really becoming irritated with him. Knowing that one day he could be the reason why she suffered from all that she did made her want to curse him into oblivion as they spoke.

"Not that it is any of _your _business. I wouldn't lie to you or anyone, I at least have dignity." he smirked once again. "But what about you? You can't be as perfect as what you seem to be? What about your parents, Tom?"

"Obviously my parents are dead and it's Riddle to you."

"Your name is Tom. Or do you prefer not to be called because it was your muggle father's name?" his face dropped, and his skin paled. She knew then she just hit a nerve as he took a step closer to her. "I don't understand why you like to believe you are any better then I am, _Tom._" her blood was beginning to boil in anger. "If you would be so kind, I would highly appreciate you leaving my room."

"This floor is mine, Bedeau. Always has been."

"Until, Harry, Draco and I came. Now leave." she pulled out her wand and he did the same.

"You couldn't hurt me." she cracked a smile, there wouldn't be anything she would do anymore after everything she had gone through. Her task would be so much easier if she just killed the soon to become murderer.

"There isn't anything that I wouldn't do anymore. I told you to leave, don't make me have to tell you a second time." he didn't lower his wand. "You aren't seventeen yet do you're not allowed to use magic. See how your future will lie if you cast one spell at me, I'll make sure you live like a muggle for the rest of your life." she saw the red in his irises glow as she said the last bit. He left the room as quickly as he had came in. She finally lowered her wand.

It was going to be a long year for her and by the looks of it, she didn't see herself having as much as success as she had hoped for. By Riddle's seventh year he had began the crimes of his Voldemort years. The death of his father, and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets were all on his case. Both times they were opened. She continued to stare out the window as she wished Ron was with her again.

---------

_-flashback-_

_It felt as if it had been months to them since they had a proper meal to eat. Their stomachs growled in hunger as they walked closely together in the dark. Afraid to stop from the Death Eaters in every attempt to track them. It had only been the three of them for over three months, having no word from anyone other then themselves. It was to dangerous to try to communicate with anyone but Hermione was in all hopes to try to live this war with her two best friends. _

_Ron was her love, the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. They had planned to be together one day. When the war was over, the light won and everyone was free to do what they wanted once again without having to have some sort of protection. They wanted to have a family together and live in a neighborhood with Harry close by so when they had children, they would grow up with one another. _

_Each day was another closer day till their end, no matter what side won, they had a chance on not making it either way. The Golden Trio was the target for the entire dark side. No matter which one it were, Hermione knew her life could instantly be gone and that was what frightened her the most. If something happened to her and Ron survived she knew he wouldn't be the same again. _

_She pulled Ron closer to her as they continued walking. Harry was right in front of the pair of them, his wand at the ready. They were so close to Hogwarts and Hermione could smell the trees in the air. Squeezing Ron's hand tightly in hers the feeling of them being watched and something being wrong was in her gut. She became nervous and when looking over her shoulder she saw why.  
_


	5. Threats Don't Go Well

**i do not own harry potter.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Keep them coming :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Threats don't go well.  
**

"Hermione.." said a voice, as she felt arms grasp around her.

"-_No..-_" she said in her sleep.

"Hermione, wake up."

"RON!" Hermione jumped up, nearly knocking Harry off her bed. She gasped as she saw Harry. "Harry.. I-"

"It's fine," he said, trying to smile at her. "Our Hogwarts letters came, we need to go to Diagon Alley." she sat up in her bed, knocking the dream about Ron out of her mind. Going to Diagon Alley seemed like a perfect way for her to get her mind off Ron.

"How are we going to leave here?" she asked quietly. "and where's Draco?"

"Getting dressed. Dumbledore wrote a letter letting them know we needed to leave to get all of our supplies. Here is your letter." he handed her the thick envelope. She opened it to read the books and everything else she was going to need to have. A vault key fell from the letter. "What's that for?"

"The vault, remember? Dumbledore said he was going to leave some money for us so we can buy everything we need."

"Okay." she pocket the key as she stood up from her bed "Do you want to leave now?"

He paused. "We have to wait for Riddle."

"We _have _to wait for _Riddle._"

"He's not old enough to apparate himself.. He has to side apparate with one of us."

"And one of us is me, isn't it?

"It was Malfoy's idea. I don't want you to be with him, period. But he said it would give you a couple of minutes with him." he began to whisper. "Besides, this is why you are here to begin with."

"I can't believe the two of you."

"You can gladly punch Malfoy again if you want."

"Harry, You have to call him Draco. He can't be known as Malfoy anymore." Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you tell Riddle the plan?"

"_Draco _did when our letters first came."

_knock. _

"Are you two ready?" asked Draco as he opened the door. "You're forced with Riddle no matter what too." he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"He told me a few minutes ago he wants Hermione to side apparate with him. Not us." Hermione blanked. She stood from away from her bed and exited the room, leaving the two boys in her bedroom.

She walked down the hallway of the orphanage, not even bothering to knock as she entered Riddle's bedroom. He was standing in front of his window, staring out onto the street that was in front of their building. He quietly turned around but before he was able to say a word, Hermione spoke first. "Listen here, Riddle. I'm not going to stand for any of your arrogance at all anymore. I don't know why you assume to be so much better then I am or for any others for the matter. You are side apparating with me today and I don't want to hear any remark from you. I would prefer you to not speak at all. Understood?"

He stared at her in complete amusement. Raising his eyebrows, he smirked. "Understood."

Hermione turned to see Harry and Draco standing at the door frame in complete shock. "Now, Riddle. We are ready. Move along." she exited his room with Harry and Draco trailing after her.

"I have a feeling you are going to pay the price for that, Hermione.." muttered Draco, as Tom exited his room.

"Yeah, maybe. At least it felt good."

They left the building without being spotted by the other orphans that were close around. Hermione saw the lady that Professor Dumbledore spoke too when they arrived. She sat at her desk that was full with paperwork. She glanced up, taking a look at the four Hogwarts students and quickly looked back down.

"I was to tell you, you only have three hours." she said, not looking back up. Neither one of the students spoke anything and continued to walk. They had decided to leave and apparate where no muggles were around or close by to see.

"Ready?" asked Harry where they stood in a back ally way and the closest living thing to them was a stray cat.

"Yes." answered Draco. He was the first to disappear out of thin air. Followed by Harry. Hermione and Riddle were now standing alone in the ally.

"Are you ready?" asked Hermione as she put her arm out for him to take. He stared at her, with a deathly look on his face.

"Hermione _Bedeau."_ he said icily, as she began to walk closer to her. She took a step back, hitting the ally wall behind her. "I don't know how you knew about my filthy muggle father or what _Dumbledore _told you before you came here... But I do not respond to threats very well." he continued to come closer to her until he was inches away from Hermione's face. She stood completely still, not responding to anything he said or showing any sign of weakness. "I always respond quiet badly to one, Bedeau. I'm warning you now to watch yourself when you are around me. I won't hesitate any to take action." he grabbed her throat, with enough pressure for her to have trouble breathing. "Do you understand me, _now?_"

She half smiled, "I heard what you said, _Tom._" he released her. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop." she could see the red in his iris's grow but before anything else could happen she grabbed him as if she were pulling him into a tight bear hug and apparted to Diagon Alley.

Hermione could feel Riddle struggle between her arms. She couldn't decide if it were because of the way she held him or if it had been from them apparating.

She could feel Riddle struggle in between her arms and she didn't know if it were the way she had grabbed him or if it had been from him apparating. She had always thought side apparating was worse then apparating alone. When you were side apparating, it felt to be more twists and spinning then anything. It was probably the first time Riddle had ever apparated to begin with. It made her smile from how he was probably beginning to feel sick.

She felt the flat land from underneath her and Draco and Harry standing close by, she immediately let go of Riddle and he stumbled for a second before catching his balance, looking up to him she saw the slight shade of green in his cheeks. She bit her cheeks to hold their urge to laugh at him or punch him for grabbing her throat they way he had done.

* * *

**Author Note: I didn't want it to seem as if i were making him such a softy to Hermione already. **


	6. Confusion

**i do not own harry potter.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Keep them coming :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Confusion.  
**

"What took so long?" asked Harry suspiciously, when Hermione and Riddle walked closer to Draco and him. Hermione shot a devilish glare at Riddle as she glanced around the set back Diagon Alley she wasn't used to seeing.

"Nothing. At all." she said completely frustrated.

"Excuse me." said Riddle as he began to depart away from the three.

"Riddle," said Hermione with hatred filled in her voice. He turned around, with confusion filled in his eyes. Hermione stared at him for a moment, almost completely forgetting what she had planned to say to him. "Keep an eye on the clock. We are meeting here at 3:30 and leaving. If you aren't here, I won't hesitate to leave you behind. You can walk back for all I care." he turned back around and walked off through the thick crowd of people.

"Hermione, what happened?" asked Harry, half whispering so the wizards passing wouldn't hear.

"Nothing, Harry. I can handle it myself. Let's go." they began to walk, both the boys on either side of her.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"asked Draco. she didn't want to admit what he had down in the back ally they had been standing in only minutes before.

"Do you think he would be standing perfectly well if he had?" she asked, trying to keep the tell of her lying off her voice.

"No, I guess not. " answered Harry as they continued to follow her into Gringotts so they could pick up their loan of money from Dumbledore. They walked slowly through the builiding, examining the difference that they would see in 50 year time. They followed a goblin down in the ground to the vault, _453_. There were three piles of Galleons, Knuts and Sickles. With the small enough hand bags that were placed near each pile, they placed their money in the bag and quickly left the vault.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Hermione as they came out of Gringotts. She took out the parchment with the supplies they needed and glanced around.

"Let's go to Flourish & Blotts." answered Harry, as that was the store they were standing closest too. Hermione followed closely behind Harry and Draco as they led the way into the store. Glancing up, she saw Tom standing close to where Knock Turn alley started as he looked around at his peers before disappearing in the dark alley. Hermione narrowed her eyes, wanting to know what the boy was up too.

"You two go on, I"ll be right back." she quickly said to the boys as she disappeared through the crowd.

"Hermione!" said Harry, but it was already too late. Hermione walked slowly down the beginning to get to Knockturn Alley. The passage way was partially empty compared to what she was just walking through. A few struggling wizards in the dark corners, waiting for their prey. Hermione pulled her wand out as she gripped on it tightly, as if one of them were going to attack her at any moment. After a moment of staring around and looking through the windows of the shops in Knockturn Alley she found Tom, his back toward her.

Hermione noticed he was standing in Borgin & Burkes. Talking to Mr. Borgin himself; a much younger version of what she had been remembered seeing from the encounters she had in the future. Hermione quickly turned around and pretending to have an interest in the books that were on a near shelf placed out the book store. Tom had turned around as she had done so, to exit the store. His footsteps stopped for a moment as he took notice to Hermione. Pretending to have full interest in the dark arts book she had in her hands, she flipped through the pages, completely interested in the book.

"What do you want?" said the man that owned the book shop, as he exited the store to see Hermione.

"How much is this book?" she asked, seeing Tom begin to walk away to re-enter Diagon Alley.

"A galleon."

"Are you mad? That's completely outrageous for a book!" muttered Hermione, as she placed it back down. Tom had disappeared and she walked away to find Harry and Draco. It didn't take her long to find the boys as they were still in the store she had left them in. They were muttering angrily to one another before Draco took notice of her behind Harry.

"Calm down, she's standing behind you." he said, as Harry shot around.

"Where have you been?!" he said, nearly shouting. "Do you think it's alright to wonder off without letting me know?"

Hermione's hand went up to her hip. "Do you really want to yell at me for that, Harry? After the many times you have snuck off without telling anyone."

"That's completely-" she put her finger up to stop him from speaking.

"It is not completely different. I'm perfect fine now, aren't I?" he huffed, "Did you find the books we need?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, Here are yours." he handed the the stack of books over to Hermione. "We should probably hurry too. You told Riddle 3:30 and we only have an hour left."

After paying for their books separately, they continued down Diagon Alley for their cauldron, potions they needed, a new set of school robes and anything else they thought the need to have during the school year. It was close to twenty after when they were finally they arrived at the entrance, where they had arrived at earlier in the day, Riddle was standing there leaning against the wall as he waited.

He smirked, directly over to Hermione. "You thought I would be late." he said, as she glared at Harry.

She ignored him as she made sure her supplies and everything she had were safely secured."Ready when you are." she said to two boys she liked being around. When they disappeared in thin air, she didn't bother to see if Riddle was ready or not as she held onto his upper arm and began to spin.

It felt to be sooner then it had been from earlier in the morning as she felt the hard concrete floor underneath her. Immediately letting go of Riddle, she followed Draco and Harry back to the orphanage.

"Bedeau." Riddle called out, as she left him standing in the back alley. She continued to walk. "Bedeau." he called out again, she turned around.

"What?!" the boys continued to walk, leaving her standing there alone with Riddle.

"You didn't say anything to them, did you?" he asked dangerously.

"No, Riddle. I can take care of things myself, thank you. Is that all? I'd rather get you out of my sight." she said gritting her teeth.

"I don't understand why you are so harsh."

She began to chuckle. "You are very humorous, _Tom._" he raised his eyebrow. "You are one to talk about harsh things that people have done." she paused before speaking again. "At least _I _haven't murdered." his face went to being expressionless as he stared at Hermione. She took that as her cue to leave, and she quickly rushed through the alley to the sidewalk to catch up with her two pretend cousins.

* * *

**author note: dun dun, what will Riddle do now?**


	7. Strange new behavior

**I do not own harry potter.**

**I apologize for not having an update in a very long time.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Strange new behavior.  
**

It had been nearly a week since Hermione had her last encounter with Tom Riddle. The thought made her want to find the nearest object that could of been demolished to tear it apart. The thought of the mission of her being there, she dreaded from not being able to help herself think she would fail. She never failed anything and she wasn't about to start.

She also couldn't believe that a sixteen year old boy acted the way he did. Especially to one that was a pureblood and came from such a powerful family as she, Draco and Harry did. Hermione had assumed that once he knew what family she had come from he would try at once to pull the three of them to his realm. The more purebloods he had on his side to support him, was for the better. Then for some reason, he seemed to loathe Hermione. Maybe for the quirky remarks she threw at him or the way she pretended she was better then him when he came around.

But with her life she gained here and no longer being known as a mudblood, Hermione did in a way think of herself better then Tom Riddle. She had gained more knowledge when she arrived here that she wasn't well aware of. She had also once had everything in her past and future life that he had never once had. She had felt love, had true friendships and became somewhat of a hero for fighting on Harry's side. Something he had never once had or probably never would for the matter.

Hermione sat at the edge of her bed in her orphanage room. Her fingers tapping against the bed post as she waited impatiently for the other boys to finish packing so they could leave for King Cross station to board onto the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was thrilled to be returning to Hogwarts because that had been her home once before. The mission stayed on her mind of how she would complete everything and if she would ever return to her true home. Even though she had new memories she had been able to sort all of her Hermione Granger memories in the back of her mind from the fact that Ron haunted majority of them.

She could see in her cousins eyes that they missed home. Not knowing rather it was their true future home or the home they should have had now she knew they missed it. Tom Riddle only made things worse for Hermione. From his lack of sociability, how he believed he was truly better then everyone around him already. Even at his age. She had remembered the warning Draco had given her before about Tom being even cruel when he was in school, but she didn't believe that he would've been as cruel as he had been to her. Threatening him, she couldn't believe what she had done. She had brought this onto herself.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thinking zone, drawling her attention to the door in hopes that it was Riddle at the other side.

"Yes?" she said darkly. Not wanting to really be bothered.

"It's Harry. Are you ready? The rest of us are waiting on you now." said Harry lightly through the door.

"I'll be out in a moment." she said quietly as she pulled her wand out. She took one last look around the room that she had stayed in; with a flick of wand the decorations she had put up when she arrived, did what she wished more then ever what she could do, vanished in thin air.

She opened the door to walk in the hallway with a small smile on her lips, not wanting any of the boys to know something was the matter with her. Harry and Ron, leaned against the wall in front of her while they had waited. While Tom was just a foot away from her, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Can we go now, please?" asked Tom, staring at Hermione. Hermione huffed, already irritated at the stupid boy. He looked different then what he had the last time she saw him but she couldn't explain what it was that was different. His eyes twinkled as he glanced away.

Pulling his wand out, he flicked it toward Hermione's belongings. She immediately pulled her wand out and pointed it to him, in alarm.

"What are you doing?!" she threatened.

"Lay off-" began Draco. No, she wouldn't. She hadn't forgotten what had happened the last time they were in the alley together and what she had said last. She knew, if not today. He would come after her eventually.

"I'd lower your wand if i were you." said Tom, as he never lowered his own wand down.

"If you two haven't noticed we are still around plenty of muggles. Put your wands away." said Harry, who came to stand beside Hermione. "He was making your bags light so when we apparate to King Cross it's easier and nothing will be dropped."

"You better haven't had messed anything up, Riddle." snapped Hermione as she put her wand in her pocket. Tom hesitated before putting his wand back in his pocket as he rolled his eyes. They returned to the back ally way they had once been before to apparate and walked in silence. Draco continued to click his tongue as he walked closely by Hermione.

"If you don't stop it Malf-" she immediately caught herself midway through his name. Draco looked at her as if she had lost her mind and Harry looked in complete alarm as he stood behind Tom who looked over to Hermione. She stood for a millisecond before attempting to cough to clear her though. "Stop doing that, it's highly annoying." snapped Hermione. In any attempt to cover her mistake. Tom obviously did buy it, as she continued to stare suspiciously at Hermione.

"Who is doing side apparition this time?" asked Harry, dropping his suitcase to the ground.

"I want to go with _her_ again." answered Tom before any of the two could speak.

"Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice." frowned Hermione. "I'll see you guys there."there was a two loud pops and Harry and Draco disappeared leaving Tom and Hermione alone once again in the alley. "Ready?" she asked, with hatred filling her voice.

Tom grabbed his suitcase and with the other free hand grabbed Hermione's. "Play nice." he said gently, as he stepped closer to her. His voice was lighter then how he had spoken to her in past events, almost with admiration. She almost lost her train of thought as she was speechless from his sudden chance of a moment to lose and cursing herself for what she was about to do, she grabbed Tom by the waist as she began to appariate.

Tom was the first to let go, after they landed onto hard ground. He looked at everything he could. Apart from Hermione.

"Here." he said, handing over her suitcase.

"Thanks.." she looked around before continuing to walk to where they would enter Platform 9 3/4.

"How do you know where to go?" Tom asked as he followed closely behind Hermione.

"Wha-Oh. Professor Dumbledore explained it to us when we met him and had things sorted to what my cousins and I would be doing." he didn't say anything else." she quickly rushed through the border of the platform, not waiting for Tom. She found Harry and Draco standing together bickering at one another behind the crowd. They only had five minutes left until the train left.

"Hermione!" called Harry, as he noticed her before Draco.

"There you are." she said breathlessly. "Come on, let's go find a compartment." she saw Tom walk through as they walked through the crowd to the train. A few small crowds of students as they passed, pointed to the three as they passed and began to whisper. Tom looked to the three before quickly disappearing.

she slouched down in the long seat once they found an empty one, glad to be sitting down. She then mentally slapped herself in the face as she had just remembered something .

"We haven't been sorted yet." she said out loud.

"We're going to be sorted again like first years." cried Draco.

Harry sighed in annoyance. The three had forgotten all about being sorted.


	8. Welcome Home

**Interdit Amour.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. I wish.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Welcome Home  
**

They all stared blankly as students passed their compartment stealing glances to see who the new students were before quickly running off. Draco was the first to respond, as he rushed over to the door, sneered at the students and closed the blinds so no one could peak through.

"Do you think we will be back in Gryffindor and Slytherin?" asked Hermione after the boys didn't speak.

"We really should try to be in Slytherin." answered Draco.

"Just because you were in Slytherin doesn't mean we have to be." snorted Harry.

"No, Harry. Draco is right. It could help us keep a closer eye on Tom anyway."

"It wouldn't matter, remember he was headboy?"

"So?" said Draco, confused.

"So. That means he gets his own head dormitory with who ever the head girl is." answered Hermione. "It'd be nice to be back in Gryffindor's tower.." she said, mumbling more so to herself. Harry frowned, thinking the opposite.

"_Hermione._" said a soothing voice as the compartment door slid open. She looked over, seeing Tom Riddle standing at the door entrance. "May I have a word with you?" she narrowed her eyes, not looking over the two boys that had been sitting across from her.

"What for?" a small smile fell on his face.

"Matters between us." he said, putting his hands behind his back and standing up proper. Hermione bit her tongue, unsure of wanting to leave with her or not. She looked directly to Harry, who didn't say anything but she could see in his eyes _no_.

"Make it quick." she said, as she stood up and followed him a little way down the train's hallway to his empty compartment.

"Sit."

"I'd rather not." he raised his eyebrows, before taking a seat himself. "What do you want?"

"I would like for you to explain to me why you were in Knockturn Alley when we went shopping."

"I was lost."

His lip curved at the end as if he were about to smile. "For some odd reason, I don't seem to believe you."

"Well that's fine. Which may I ask, why must you know?"

"Were you follow me, Ms. Bedeau?"

Hermione paused. Then with all the courage she had, she looked straight into his crystal blue eyes. "No, I wasn't." she tried not to think of that she really had been following. The feeling that he could look right through, pinched a nerve because she didn't want him too. "May I leave now, _Mr. Riddle._" she heard him leave a slight chuckle and rolled his eyes to the door.

She stared out the window, after explaining to the boys what had just happened when she had come in. Every reason why she had any emotional pain, she blamed on that teenage boy that sat a few compartments down from her. Visions of all the encounters she had been through with her two best friends were re-playing through her mind. Their first year the encounter with Voldemort attempting to steal the Sorcerer Stone. The Giant Wizard's Chest playing across it. the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and the petrifying of the students. the return of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew who reunited with the Dark Lord. The Dark Mark at the World Cup, which followed to be the return of Lord Voldemort and the tragic end for Cedric Diggory at the end of that year. Then from the fifth onto where she sat now, the deaths followed from the people she cared deeply for.

Despite everything they had done in the Battle at Hogwarts, eighty one students had died in that assault and Hermione couldn't help but to blame herself. Then other memories came around to her, when she was younger her second mother playing with her in a beautiful french garden with her father close by. Which followed to be a younger Harry and Draco trailing around close by.

_"Hermione, dear?" she looked over to see her mother speaking to her. "Come eat lunch with your father." _

"Hermione?" she looked away from the window, completely spaced out. "Hermione!" said Draco again.

"Yes?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"What was that about? I called your name out three four times." she stared at him clueless, only aware that he had called her name out once.

"I only heard you once." she looked to Harry, who had the same spaced out look as she did. "Harry?"

He blinked several times before looking over to her then stretched his eyes out wide if they were in a blurred and he tried to clear them. "Did you-" he began looking at her.

"You did too?" they both looked to Draco, who was now sitting across them, clueless.

"What did you two do?" he asked, wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Did you not have a flashback?"

he shook his head. "Flashback?"

"Yes.. Remember what I told you before we came here? That we would be given a family history and it would be as if he we have lived here the entire time?"

"You mean to tell me we will continue having random flashbacks until it has caught up to us to our present?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded her head. "It seems to be that way." she stared at Harry. "I was with my set of parents and my mum was asking me to join lunch with my father."

"I was having the same one, but we were playing in your front yard." they stared to Draco. "You were there.."

"Why didn't I have this flashback?" he asked, in annoyance.

"'Have you had any sort of flashback?" asked Hermione, tapping a finger on her chin.

"Sort of, it was really short though. It was with my parents having dinner with me when I was younger. I knew it was a false flashback since it wasn't actually a Malfoy-"

"Of course it wasn't Narcissa-"

"Don't cut me off!" he snapped. "That was the only flashback I've had though.. If you had the same one, why didn't I either?"

"I don't know.."

she trailed off. Thinking to herself.

"Were here." said Harry, pulling himself closer to the window to stare at the castle that was close by. Hermione looked to him, seeing the happiness that filled his eyes. This had always been his home. Since the first time he came here when he was eleven. Even if it wasn't their actual time to live, that they were under a secret mission, it didn't matter. Harry, Draco and her were happy.


	9. A New Prince

**I do not own harry potter.**

**I apologize for not having an update in a very long time.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A New Prince  
**

After a long thought of thinking of which house she would be in, she became more eager to know. She wanted to have her old dormitory back. She knew that where she would feel most comfortable with. Even if having a few other girls with her that she had no idea who they were, she would still be save.

"Hermione, come on!" said Harry, his voice showing that he was almost as excited as her.

Hermione jumped up from her seat, following the two boys out to the platform. Standing in the middle of them, she saw Tom a little further down standing with tall blonde, that had very similar facial features as Draco.

"Draco-" said Hermione, as she looked over to the similar male. Draco looked over, seeing the younger version of his grandfather.

"That's so strange." he mumbled, looking quickly away. "That's my Malfoy grandfather." he sneered. "His name is Abraxas. If I were you, I'd not bother talking to him. My father told me his eager was worse then mine growing up."

Before Hermione could look away from either one of the boys, Tom and Abraxas looked over to Hermione. Abraxas nearly grinned as Tom looked nearly as uncomfortable as Hermione suddenly felt.

She tailed after Harry and Draco so neither of them noticed the looks she just received. They pulled themselves to the closest luggage that two beautiful white horses pulled. Hogwarts looked just about the same as it would in 50 years. She was going to miss Hagrid being her Care of Creatures teacher, the witty McGonagall barking at them all for consistently being in trouble and even the horrible Snape always trailing after Harry to make sure he was in trouble at some way.

As they entered Hogwarts entrance doors, they found Dumbledore standing closely by waiting patiently for them as the rest of the students who weren't firs years passed by. Hermione smiled at once as did Harry.

"I'm hoping you three had an eventful rest of the summer." he said over his half moon spectacles.

"Of course, professor." answered Harry, rolling his eyes. "Even with who we had to spend it with."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, you haven't been sorted so once the sorting hat ceremony for the first years is over. You will be sorted." Draco groaned. "Ah, there there, Draco.. Please follow me." he clapped his hands happily together as he led the three of them to the Great Hall. Most of the other students had already arrived and sat down waiting for the First Years to come in.

Dumbledore walked quickly throughout the tables with Draco, Harry and Hermione following behind. It at once started the murmurs throughout the Great Hall. "Who are they?" "He's cute." "She's so pretty.." She wanted to block everything out. Of course Draco and Harry were attractive, but not her. She narrowed her eyes, trying to concentrate on everything but the people around her.

"Stand there, until I call you over." said Professor Dumbledore as he pointed near the end of the patio as the first year students entered the Great Hall. The were so small compared to what Hermione remembered from her first year.

After what seemed to be a long call that dragged on forever of the first year names, and Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw being called out repeatedly by the sorting Hat, Dumbledore raised up from his chair to walk near where Hermione, Harry and Draco stood as Professor Dippet stood up.

"Welcome to and back to Hogwarts! Now before we begin our welcome back feast, we have three last sortings to do. As you can see, we have three exchange students. Please give a warm welcoming to the Bedeau family." students around the Great Hall begin to clap as Hermione frowned as she saw Tom sitting at the Slytherin table, with his hand under his chin not paying attention to anything happening at the front of the Hall. So much for great behavior.

Professor Dippet sat down as Dumbledore picked up the Sorting Hat. "Harry Bedeau." he sat over his spectacles. Harry walked nervously over to the stool, remembering clearly how he was almost put into Slytherin the first time he had been sorted. No one had even known of that and he had promised himself to never be sorted into the same house as Draco Malfoy. Now he said that to be in the lines of Tom Riddle.

"Ah. Mr. Potter, we see each other again.." mumbled the hat in his hear. He looked at Hermione in alarm, the hat really couldn't have known his real name since it was in the past, could it? "I stand by what I will say in 50 years time.. You would do well in Slytherin and what you are here for is in Slytherin too! But the loyalty and bravery.. GRYFFINDOR."

Hermione was confused, wasn't he supposed to try to convince the hat to let him go to Slytherin? Harry couldn't help but to grin as he joined the Gryffindor table as they all sat down after cheering happily for him.

"Hermione Bedeau!" said Professor Dumbledore, smiling at the brown eyed girl as she walked to the stool.

"Ms. Granger.." he whispered in her ear. "You are here too on a mission. I see that your mind is telling you to go to Slytherin but your heart is saying otherwise. GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table cheered again as Harry stood up and hugged her.

"We're home." he said whispering in her ear.

"What about Draco though?" mumbled Hermione, nearly angry.

"Draco Bedeau."

"Draco Malfoy.. What a pleasant surprise to see you with Potter and Granger.. I'll say what I shall say to you in 50 years.. You will do well in Slytherin, even if it isn't the house you truly don't belong too. Why not give you to the house you belong to this time?" Draco sat there, in shock. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione and Harry stood there in utter shock. No way would a Malfoy ever be put in the Gryffindor house. If they had been in the time they belonged too and Draco had been put there, they were sure his father would had murdered him as soon as he found him.

Draco took a moment before gathering himself off the stool to the cheering Gryffindor table. Hermione stood up and hugged him, "You have something to explain later!" she said quickly. Draco didn't say anything as he took a seat beside Hermione.

"I hope you find your stay here eventful, Bedeau's! May the feast begin!" said Professor Dippet as he clapped his hands and the food appeared. Hermione couldn't help but to smile. The last time they had a real feast was when they had been in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Which felt to be years ago. Hermione looked up again, staring into the blue eyes of a new Tom Riddle. The Slytherin Prince of this time.


	10. Lost

**I do not own harry potter.**

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I had a fear that no one would like the fact that Draco was in Gryffindor. I thought it would've been humorous :-p thanks!**

**_jenniluz. p.s. you are in the right track with that last review. You'll see! I'm not sure how exactly it's going to happen... but I'm trying to aim to what you said at the end :D_**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Lost  
**

The feast ended up the headmaster standing up giving a last few words before sending the students off to bed. Hermione was the last one to stand from the Gryffindor table, a few stares from the other students before they left the Great Hall.

"Where is the Gryffindor tower?" asked Draco, unaware of where they were going as the took their exit from the Hall.

"On the seventh floor." mumbled Harry, as he rubbed his eyes. Hermione did speak as she caught a glimpse of Tom at one of the stairs. She wanted to follow him, knowing that he was head boy he would've been in charge of taking the first year Slytherins to the dormitories and explaining other rules to them.

"Oh, I forgot something!" Hermione suddenly blurted out cause the two boys to turn to look at her suspiciously.

"You forgot something." said Harry, who clearly didn't believe her. "What is that you forgot?"

"A book. I forgot it in the Great Hall." she didn't dare to make eye contact with either one of them. "I'll be back, just ahead with out me. I'll meet you in the common room!"

"Hermione!" shouted out Harry, but it was already too late. She was already at the end of the staircase when he shouted after her. She rushed down the next set of stairs that she saw Tom moments before and traveled down the corridor. She realized she had never been down the corridor once before as it came to an end and split into three different directions. Choosing the one vertical from her, she walked further down hoping she would find Tom. It went darker as she walked down. After a moment of silence, she realized she was lost in her own Hogwarts.

"Shoot." she mumbled to herself. "Where am I?!" she said out loud to herself. She gave up in the search of Tom, knowing there would be plenty of other chances of being able to follow him somewhere. She took her wand out, deciding it was best to head back to the Gryffindor common room to meet the boys.

"Lumos." she muttered, her wand giving her big of light that she needed. When she turned around she had to bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming. Nearly inches away from her was standing Tom Riddle, his wand firmly in his hand by his side.

"What are you doing?!" said Hermione angrily, as she lowered her wand down so the light didn't shine in his face. "You nearly scared me to death!" she had never expected him to be standing behind her that close.

"No, I should be asking you what are you doing." he said loosing his grip on his wand. "You're supposed to be at your tower, not roaming the corridors. It's after hour." he said strictly.

"Well, you're roaming around too, obviously."

"Yes because I am head boy and have the permission to be doing so."

"Well Head Boy, I am lost. Can you help me get to the Gryffindor Tower?" she said, trying to lose the attitude in her voice.

He rolled his eyes. "I suppose I don't have a choice." Hermione huffed and began to follow him the way she came through. "How did you end up at this part of the castle when the Gryffindor Tower is clearly on the other side."

"I have a knack for getting lost." she said, not staying at him as he continued to move forward. He raised his eyebrows. "How do you know your way so well in the castle anyway?"

He stared at her suspiciously, wondering why she wanted to know. "I don't know my way around too well. The castle is full of surprises, but Hogwarts has been the only place I have ever called home. You clearly saw the way the Orphanage was while you were staying there. It's dirty and the filthy muggles don't help that filth."

"Why do you have such hatred toward muggles? It's not something they chose to be when they were born! We may be wizards but we are still human beings. Muggles are human beings too!"

"They should be our slaves." he stated, ignoring her statement. "Why does it matter to you anyway? You come from a powerful pureblood family."

"Yes, you are absolutely right I do. A family that is no longer existing. Harry, Draco and I should have never survived but we did. We are the only one Bedeau's left! I hardly call us a powerful family now."

"You're still purebloods."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "How much longer is it going to take to get to this tower?" she snapped.

"It's at the end of this corridor." he said as he stopped walking and pointed. Hermione almost smiled when she looked at the end of the corridor and saw the Fat Lady. He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Tom?" said Hermione, loudly enough for him to hear. He stopped, looking over his shoulder to look to her.

"Thank you for walking me." he nodded. "I don't know the password though."

He smirked. "The assword is, _Oddsbodikins_. Goodnight, Bedeau."

Hermione didn't say anything else to him and she began to nearly run to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she said as soon Hermione made it to the end of the corridor.

Hermione smiled. "Oddsbodikins." answered Hermione happily.

The Fat Lady stared at Hermione strangely. "I don't think I recognize you."

"No, I'm new. I'm Hermione Bedeau. I was transferred here and my cousins and I were sorted into Gryffindor tonight."

"Oh, indeed. I heard about the three of you. It's a shame about your family. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, miss." with a goodnight, the Fat Lady opened her portrait and Hermione entered, seeing two very irritated boys.

"What is it with you?!" nearly shouted Draco as soon as Hermione entered.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't just keep running off like you have been. What are you thinking?"demanded Harry.

"Will the two of you please relax!" snapped Hermione. "I'm attempting to do what I was sent here to do." she said quietly so the two of them could only hear. "It isn't like someone is just going to appear out of no where and attack us. Nothing bad will happen to us while we are here. Unless we are found out. Now stop it!" she looked over to Harry. "Don't you dare even argue with me on this because who would always disappear when someone would look the opposite direction just for one second? You!"


	11. Put Another in Place

**I do not own harry potter.**

**Okay, so question for my dear readers! First of all, I would like to thank you for those who have been patient while waiting for the following chapter after reviewing. I keep getting writers block when trying to write so It takes me days on end to update. I'M SORRY :(so if you have anything you would like to see added to this story, I would appreciate it because it would give me ideas what to write next! ha ha.  
**

**MY question now! Is I would like to write a flashback of Hermione GRANGER during her final battle time.. I was thinking about having it a short chapter, where Voldemort sees her and he's like WTF. HERMIONE?! (not actually saying that, but I hope you get the point I'm trying to come across.) but she runs off before anything can be said or done.)or do you think I'm already too late into the story to do so? Opinions matter! :) :) Thank you !**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Put another in Place.  
**

Hermione stared at her girl's dormitory, having to catch the tears come down her face. She immediately thought of her beloved best friends, her ginger hair falling down her face as if she were there, would she smile brightly at Hermione as she came in.

_"I've looking for you for ages!" _Ginny would always say. Hermione knew well enough that Ginny hadn't been looking for her, but it never really mattered much. She knew she still had Harry and now of course Draco, but when she needed her girl time, she felt that she didn't have any of it. Even in her new life, it was a mess. She didn't actually have a family anymore here either.

She pulled herself up to her Gryffindor bed, pulling the curtains around so she wouldn't be interrupted when the rest of the seventh year girls came in to sleep. Which she didn't bother to wait for, since as soon as she hit the pillow she fell straight to sleep.

* * *

"Do you think we should wake her, Minerva? Breakfast is going to start soon." Hermione began to flutter her eyes open as she hear voices around her. She frowned, as the sun shinned through the window straight through her bed curtains.

"Maybe we should just let her sleep in. I'm sure she is exhausted." said the other voice.

"Let's just wake her! I want to meet her already." said another voice.

Hermione finally pulled the bed curtains away from her bed, to see four eager students standing around staring at her bed. Hermione flushed, not wanting the attention on her so early in the morning.

"That's alright, I'm awake now." she said quietly to them.

"Oh!" one of the girls squealed. "I hope we didn't wake you!"

"I heard breakfast and I'm pretty hungry right now."

"See, I told you we should wake her." said one of the girls.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall." the one tall girl said, happily. Hermione had to pull herself together before shaking the girls hand. The hair that Hermione was so used to seeing pulled up in a tight bun, was let out down her back loosely. Her pursed lips she normally saw, out stretched in a smile and her glasses were nowhere to be seen. Hermione would've had never thought, Professor McGonagall would have been an attractive young lady.

"I'm Bella Mears! This is my twin sister Anna." the two tall blonde girls stood together, identical twins just like Fred and George. Hopefully they weren't the pranksters like the boys.

"And I am Jane Kingsley." said the red hair girl.

"Hi," she said sleepily. "I'm Hermione."

"How do you like Hogwarts so far? We've never had an exchange student before!" said Anna excitedly, as she came to the end of Hermione's bed and sat down.

"Well. I love Hogwarts." she smiled. "It feels like a second home to me already."

"Oh yes. Hogwarts is like that to a lot of people."said Bella.

"Well, how about we go to breakfast?" asked Minerva, as Hermione's stomach began to rumble.

"Sounds perfect."

After they all finished getting dressed they walked to the common room to see Harry and Draco already sitting there waiting for Hermione to wake. Draco, stared into the fire with a piercing look in his eyes.

"What's the matter with him?" whispered Hermione to Harry, as he stood up to hug her.

Harry grinned. "Still mad that he was put in Gryffindor instead. I guess all the _bravery_ in the battle put him in his place."

"Draco?" said Hermione ignoring Harry's comment. "Let's get breakfast." Draco looked over to her, wanting to slap her smile off her face. "Now." she said putting her arm up to him. The three of them walked together while the rest of the seventh year girls walked closely in front of them. Hermione smirked when she saw Jane looking to Harry and giggling to the other girls when she turned away.

"Red heads must have a thing for you, Harry." she whispered. Harry rolled his eyes and her attention went back to Draco. "I know you aren't happy that you were put in Gryffindor, but seriously? No one is ever going to find out. You aren't a Malfoy in this time." she whispered closely in his ear. "So stop being so hateful and have a decent time, or try too at least for our sake!"

"You still are on a mission, Hermione." he pointed out. "It would have been better and more easier for us to communicated with that snake if we were in the same house as him."

"Not really."

"What makes you think that?"

"I did research on him once, we are on the same levels with our classes. I'll be in just about every class he is in." said Hermione happily. "I reckon you guys try to lie so you can be with me majority of the time." Harry looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"You're crazy!" he said as the entered the Great Hall. Hermione spotted the evil smirk as soon as she entered the room. He only had one another student around him at the end of the table, and Tom quietly pushed him aside once Hermione walked in.

They sat down with Hermione in the middle and not even waiting, the two boys began to pick up on the breakfast and shoved it in their mouths. "Honestly, will boys ever change?" mumbled Hermione.

"What? I'm hungry." answered Draco, with food still in his mouth.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she began to properly place the food on her plate and began to eat. "You are nearly just like Ron." she said, sighing. Harry heard, and quickly looked away and glanced over to Jane. She smiled at him and gave him an awkward wave before looking away. Harry wanted to walk out of the room and Hermione nearly giggled at the girls reaction.

"You'll get used to the girls swooning over you in time." said Draco, rolling his eyes. "I mean, if you have girls all over you like they were with me once."

"Yeah, thank goodness you get a break in this time." said Hermione, sarcastically. Draco gaped, not knowing what else to say.

"Hermione." said a polite voice behind her, she turned around smiling and quickly dropped the smile once she saw who stood behind her. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see the three of you in his office once you are finished with your breakfast." said Tom, with his eyebrow arched.

"Thank you, Tom." said Hermione, as impolitely as she could back.

"I expect I'll see you around the school. Most likely we wont be having any classes together." he smirked, as he bid his goodbyes and left.

"That's what you think." she said quietly.

"Please do put him in his place." said Harry, wanting to punch the younger Voldemort in the face as hard as he could.


	12. Potion Time

_**I do not own harry potter**_

**so I just realized something. I wasn't thinking about it at all when I asked. Last chapter I asked about having a Flashback between Voldemort and Hermione because he recognizes her. WELL. I just came to the realization that if he had been "Oh my god, YOU'RE Hermione." he also would have done the same thing whenever he saw Harry and Draco because i never really had their appearances change. oh well, I still plan to do the flashback so pretend that Harry and Draco looked different in 1944 haha :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Potion Time  
**

After the three of them finished their breakfast, they quickly left the Great Hall, going to where the past Dumbledore's office were. Hermione couldn't help but to smile as the slight light came through the windows and shinned through the corridors. It made her believe she was still in her own time. Just what felt to be yesterday to her, the castle was in ruins from the Final Battle. Chunks of the school were demolished in the school, out to the school grounds and she even remembered the starting of some fires at certain places in the castle. She never had imagined being able to come back to Hogwarts under her free will. Than the three of them were walking down a corridor as a normal morning and she couldn't have been happier.

Draco knocked on the door, when they arrived at Dumbledore's door. "Come in," they heard him say politely. He smiled as they entered and placed is hand out for the three of them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. "Good morning."

"Good morning." the three of them mumbled quietly together.

"I hope everything has gone well so far?" he asked. "Did you sleep well in your new beds?"

"Well. They are a lot more comfortable than the beds we had at the orphanage." answered Harry. "I'm glad to be back in Gryffindor tower."

"I'm glad to hear it." he said. "Well, lets get to business shall we?" he clapped his hands together and three times tables appeared in front of him. "We need to get your schedule sorted for your stay here. Hermione, what classes were you taking?"

"Well Professor, we didn't make it to our seventh year. If it helps any though, I had ten outstandings and only one Exceeds Expectations which was in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ah, you would have the same schedule as our head boy then." he said filling out the papers.

"As a matter of fact, I would!" smirked Hermione, who couldn't wait for her first class with him.

"What about you, Harry?" asked professor Dumbledore. Harry glanced to Hermione, remembering that she had wanted the two boys to attempt to higher classes than what they would have taken. He sighed and shot a dirty look to her before speaking. Which she turned to hide her grin.

"I had outstandings in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. The rest I had Exceeds Expectations. " he glanced to Hermione, figuring those would be easy enough to take. Professor Dumbledore taught Transfiguration, which he knew would have plenty of help when he had an issue with anything.

"Lastly, how about you, Draco?" Draco bit his tongue.

"I had outstandings in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and History of Magic. The rest were Exceed Expectations."

"My, your teachers must have been pleased." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course, Professor." said Draco, glancing to Hermione from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, now that is settled. You have double potions this morning with the Slytherins." Harry groaned as they took their times tables from Dumbledore when he handed them over.

"Perfect!" said Hermione happily, grabbing her bag from her feet and exiting his office.

* * *

Hermione walked quickly down to the dungeons as the two boys kept nearly a running pace to catch up with her. She couldn't wait to throw Tom in his place, if she couldn't beat him in a battle than she would just make him suffer by stealing his thunder of being a know it all in school. Professor Slughorn was already in the class when the three of them arrived, a few students, Tom included, were already sitting in their seats.

"Ah, the three transfer students! Welcome to potions. Take a seat where ever you would like." said professor Slughorn as they entered. With the one lab table in the middle, the three sat down together. Tom glanced over to them, before looking off again to his cauldron in front of him, with a look Hermione couldn't tell.

"Welcome back, class!" said professor Slughorn happily to the students as the bell rang and they all took their seats. "I'm trusting that you had all had a well summer. We are going to begin this year with brewing a _Draught of Living Death_." the three future students looked at one another.

"Someone needs to find new things." muttered Harry.

"At least we wont have any problems with it this time." muttered Hermione. "Still remember how to make it from the Half Blood Prince book?" she asked, whispering so no one else heard.

"Yeah, I think so." answered Harry.

"What book?" asked Draco, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"I'll tell you later." she mouthed to him.

"**'**Bedeau's, if you have any problems at all, I'm sure enough that the Headboy will be more than willing to give a lending hand." Tom shot a look at the teacher, his eyes clearly filled with sudden anger. Hermione wanted to laugh at him. Helping people willingly, was something she didn't think that the younger Voldemort would ever be capable of doing.

"Why thank you, Professor. I'll be sure to ask him!" smirked Hermione. Draco's smirks were running onto her too frequently.

"You have until the end of class! Begin!" Making their way to the storage cupboard, they gathered all of the supplies they needed and quickly made it back to their cauldrons to begin. Pulling their books, they began to read out loud quietly to one another.

"Crush the bean." said Harry, to Hermione and Draco. "Don't cut it."

"But it says-" began Draco

"Just do it!" snapped Hermione.

They continued on making the potion, Hermione glancing over to Tom and the few other nasty Slytherins that were near him when she had the chance. All looked easily confused to what they were doing, besides Tom. She had hoped that Tom didn't know the small things they knew to make the potions, hoping that her potion would be better than his.

"Don't forget to add 13 of the beans too, inside of 10." mumbled Harry, after neither one of them had spoken.

After Hermione stood quietly in front of her cauldron, waiting eagerly for the potion to turn the black currant colour it should have. Looking over to Harry's she noticed that his was slowly turning. Pulling her attention completely back to hers, the potion turned the complete black that it needed too, than pulling it to the lilac shade it should have, she began to stir the potion. She read from the book, 'counter-clockwise seven times'. _Remember, stir counter-clockwise seven times and clockwise once._ Hermione suddenly grinned to herself as she finished stirring.

"Time is up, students!" said Professor Slughorn as he began to walk around the cauldrons of the students. "What is this?" he said as he was passing them. "None of them are in the correct colour they need to be!" he said, throwing his hands up in shame. "I would have expected-" he arrived to Tom's cauldron. "Ah! Maybe at least one managed to do so." Tom smiled, pleased.

"Thank you, Professor." Slughorn walked away and arrived at the Bedeau's table. He looked to all three of them, and smiled broadly. "My dear boys and girl! The three of you have brewed the most acceptable potion I've seen! You might throw Tom a run for his money." he said, happily. "Watch out!" he said, pointing to Tom.

"Thank you, Professor." said Hermione, as she stared straight at Tom.


	13. A New Realization

**Interdit Amour.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**The end of the chapter became written in a rush, so its a mess. oh well.. :[  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: A New Realization **

**-**_flashback-_

_Ron. She needed to find Ron. Harry was somewhere further in the forest, looking for any signs of Voldemort. Hermione could hear the screaming and the muffled voices further in the distance so she continued to run past the trees. _

_"AVADA-" she spun around, her hair hitting her face as she did so. She spotted the Death Eater come after her from behind a tree._

_"STUPEFY!" she shouted out, her wand pointing straight for the man's face. He spun around, landing head first into the dirt. She continued running through the trees, searching for any of her best friends. Ron. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a red head laying in the dirt in front of her. "RON!" she rushed and knelled down beside the boy, as she turned his lifeless body around.. "Oh, no.." she said as she began to cry. His lifeless eyes stared straight into the nights sky, and his cold skin fell upon hers. _

_"So this is the mudblood everyone seems to love." the hairs on Hermione's neck stood on ends, it was the first time she was facing him. Gripping her wand tightly as she began to turn around to face the man that had caused her best friends and herself all the pain that they suffered. She stood up straightly and looked straight into his crimson eyes and didn't move. It was until then he stared right through her, his eyes filled with complete confusion. _

_"What are you waiting for?!"_

_"You-?" his wand that he had pointing at her, dropped to his side. "You've caused all of this. All this time you were right there, just fighting against me!" _

_"What are you talking about?!" she wanted to scream at him. _

_"Hermione. Hermione Bedeau." he began to walk in a circle around her. She began to shudder as she gripped her wand more tightly. Squeezing her eyes shut, the tears began to escape down her cheeks. __"I've began to search everywhere when you disappeared. Why did you leave? You were so happy. I was happy, you made me stop doing the things I did! When you left, it all started again. I was angry. Angry at the world that they took you away. I promised that I would find you.. And now.. Now here we are." he grew closer to her as she opened her eyes, not understanding anything he was saying._

_"I don't understand anything you're telling me." she said, nearly whispering as the words trembled from her lips._

_"WHY?!" he said screaming. Hermione spun around after she heard Harry begin to scream after her. _

_"HERMIONE." Voldemort looked around to spot Harry in a distance away, his form was beginning to disappear as he took another look to Hermione. _

_Wiping the tear off her cheek, with his cold skeleton looking hand he stared almost angry at her. "You know better than to cry in front of me." Than he disappeared, Hermione grabbed her cheek that he had touched still feeling the coldness of the unreal hand.  
_

_"Hermione! What just happened?!" asked Harry as soon as he arrived directly in front of her. _

_Hermione sighed, as she dropped her hand to her side and looked to Hermione. Than without any hesitation she did the only thing her mind was told her to do; she fainted._

_-end of flashback-_

_

* * *

_

"HERMIONE!" shouted a voice, as a hand lightly began to slap her on the cheek. Her eyes flashed open, staring straight into her best friends green eyes. "Hermione?" he said once again.

"What?" she said quietly, looking around to see a few students looking around her. "HARRY!" she said nearly shouting as she remembered what she had just dreamed. "I have to-" she looked around once again to see the students around her. Draco stood behind Harry and a few people behind him, she saw Tom Riddle. After she woke up and began to speak he walked away. "What happened?"she asked, after the students began to continue walking through the corridor.

He helped her off the corridor floor, picking up her school bag along. "You fainted. What happened, do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Hermione shook her hand. "No, listen." she looked around before continuing. "I have to tell you something that is extremely important! Come on!"

"What about class?" asked Draco.

"Forget about class! Come on!" she began to walk as quickly as possible through the corridor as the boys glanced at one another and than began to follow.

"Hermione, where are we going?!" asked Harry, who was nearly running now to catch up with the girl.

"Seventh floor." she said over her shoulder. Harry understood at once that she meant the Room of Requirement. Draco didn't like the feeling of going there for the reason why he had been there last time. Once they arrived, Hermione made sure that no one could enter the room. The boys sat down in the chairs that the room provided as Herimone followed suit.

"Okay, do pray tell what happened?" asked Harry. "What caused you to faint?"

"I had a flashback. I just couldn't remember it before because I guess having coming here and all of the Bedeau memories being intertwined with my other ones." she paused. "Harry, I really don't know how to explain this." she took a deep breath before continuing. "I think the whole reason why this war began was because of me."

Both of the boys stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Do you remember the night that- the night that- that Ron died?" Harry nodded, "When you found me with him in the forest? Voldemort had been there with me right before he disappeared?" Harry nodded once again.

"Come on, I'm not following." said Draco, still in confusion.

"The last battle we had at Hogwarts. Voldemort killed.._Ron._ I was the first to find him and Voldemort had put Ron there sort of as a trap. Knowing that one of us would eventually come for him. That is what I am assuming at least. When I found Ron and sat there with him, Voldemort came up from behind me preparing to kill me also. But when I turned around.."

"You never did tell me what happened, Hermione. You said you couldn't remember."

"I think my mind tried to erase it because I was too shocked I think I tried to forget about it."

"What did happen?"

Than Hermione recited the entire course of the running into Voldemort to the two boys, to the point to what exactly what he had done and blamed everything that occurred on her, by the end of the story Hermione was back into tears. She was beginning to now understand the whole point of Dumbledore sending her to Riddle's time. He was supposed to fall in love with her and she would eventually break his heart by disappearing.

They remained silent as they all just stared at Hermione. Harry had an expression on his face that Hermione couldn't figure out and she was afraid. She was afraid that he now hated her. It was truly her fault that his parents had been killed, that her family had been swiped out, for Ron's death, for Ginny.

"I'm apparently responsible for everything.." she mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Harry." she dropped her head down and balled some of her hair in her fists, wanting to curse herself into oblivion.

"It can't be all of your fault, though." said Draco, finally speaking up with Harry didn't. Hermione didn't answer but only looked to Harry.

He's right. There was still the prophecy. I guess since you were there to stop him?" Harry stopped trying to think. "Yeah, since you weren't there to stop him from doing the things he shouldn't have.. He just followed through." he sighed, clearly upset.

"What do we do now?" she asked finally.

"We have to continue on to why we came here." answered Harry.


	14. Short duel to not forget

_**I do not own harry potter**_

_**sorry took so long for this update. It took me forever to write the duel part. :and my internet has been acting up lately too so every time I would try to get online to work on this chapter I couldn't get connected.  
**_

_**Plus its a longer chapter than what I normally have written so thats also whyyyyy!!! Enjoy, I thought it turned out better than I thought it would. I hope you agree.**_

_**The duel between Tom and Hermione, Hermione knows Swedish (haha) and I am sorry for anyone who is can speak it and my sayings are incorrect. I got it over the internet so who knows if they are correct!  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Short duel to not forget.  
**

Hermione felt as if she hadn't slept at all that night. She sat up the entire night and thought of the flashback that continued to replay in her mind. What had she done? Everything that she and her best friends had suffered she could have stopped, but for some reason she hadn't. Something had caused her to leave the place. Maybe their time had finally been up, or someone had found out their true identity and tried to use it against each other.

It was because of her that Tom was still messed up in the head. She had always been told that the Lord Voldemort had never known love and truly had been alone. Tom Riddle, on the other hand may not have been. The two were completely different people in her mind. Tom Riddle was the young man that would slowly fall in with her and once she broke his heart, he would bring his rage completely out of him, to search for her.

_"Why did you leave? You were so happy. I was happy, you made me stop doing the things I did! When you left, it all started again. I was angry. Angry at the world that they took you away. I promised that I would find you.. And now.. Now here we are."_

His words continued to come in and out of her mind. He had loved her so deeply that he had done what it took to finally find her. In a sickening way, she saw that he truly had cared for her that he had done everything in his power to find her and have her return. He had found immortality to be able to always continue searching for her. He continued to live a a tormented, gruesome, half existence in hopes he would one day come upon her.

She walked alone to breakfast that morning, still in complete thought while she walked down the corridor. Harry and Draco hadn't been waiting for her in the common room, as she expected and since she was late already for breakfast she figured they had left without her. Her mind was still intertwined with the thoughts she didn't even hear Minerva yell after her.

"Hermione!" she yelled. "Hey-" she grabbed her arm and Hermione immediately pulled out her wand in alarm. Minerva backed away. "Hey! Calm down." Hermione looked her wand, staring at the girl.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I've been so paranoid after my parents died." mumbled Hermione. "I'm afraid someone is going to come after me one day."

"I understand, it's just me!" Hermione put her wand back into her robes. "I saw you so I figured I'd walk with you to breakfast."

"Oh sure! I'd like the company." she said smiling.

"So how has you're week been going so far?" she asked, s they continued on through the corridor.

"It's been good so far. I'm kind of excited for todays class. I can't wait to get into Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I hear we are going to be learning to duel this year. Not very many of us have had practice with it."

"Oh, I can't wait for that than."

"I suspect you've been through it before? I can't wait to see what Riddle thinks. I hear he was pretty irritated when you beat him out in potions."

"Yeah, well. All my reward for that was being invited to Slughorn's dinner parties."

"You too? They are terrible, Hermione. I have to go to them also. No matter what you attempt to do to get out of them, it just doesn't happen. Slughorn will make sure you are there. Riddle is there too."

"Oh." snapped Hermione. "That should be lovely than! At least Harry and Draco were invited too. They also beat out Riddle in potions too."

"What is it with that cousin of yours?" she asked, Hermione was unsure to which one she meant. "Draco, I mean. He keeps to himself too much and hardly talks to anyone besides Harry and you."

"He always has been that way. He's a remarkable person though, just have to get through his one stage and let him open to you. That's all!"

"Easy for you to say!" she said, with a small grin on her lips. Hermione stared for a moment, unsure to what she was playing at.

As she had thought, the boys had left without her earlier in the morning for breakfast. They arrived into the Great Hall and they were sitting there with plates of food in front of themselves. As usual, Hermione took a seat in between the two of them and helped herself to eggs and waffles. Taking the first bite out of her eggs, she glanced up feeling as if she were being watched. She looked right up into the piercing blue eyes of Tom's. She never broke eye contact with him until he moved over on his side and looked over to the Malfoy that sat across from him.

Hermione rolled her eyes away from him before continuing to her meal.

"Hey, come on! We need to get to the class!" said Harry, excitedly. She moved up from the bench, knowing that he was excited for the double class of the Defense against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately for her, the class was being shared with the Slytherins. She would have to see Tom sooner than she was going to want.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" asked Draco as Harry walked a little a head away from the two. She shrugged, not wanting to bring the topic up once again to the boys.

"Nothing, just been thinking.." she looked at him. "You know, after yesterday."

"Ah, I see." he didn't look at her, "Listen. You just have to go with it. Don't think about what you remembered yesterday. It's only going to hold you back to what you need to do while we are here. You need to just go with what is in front of you and whatever happens, happens for a reason right?"

She smiled. He was absolutely right.

They entered the class together seeing the Tom was sitting in the center of the room, Hermione did her best to not look over to him but she could feel his piercing eyes staring straight at her. She sat down at the table diagonal from him to his left and glanced over.

"Good morning, Tom." she said quietly as he watched her contently. He didn't immediately answer, instead he placed his hand on his cheek and tilted his head to the side.

"Morning, Bedeau." he said quietly as he looked away from her. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Abraxas Malfoy walk in and he was looking directly at her. He took a seat beside Tom.

"So this is the new girl." he smirked, wider than what she was so used to see Draco do. Draco looked over from the corner of his eye, almost as if he were afraid to look at his younger Grandfather. Hermione corner her eyes at him. "Ignoring a Malfoy isn't a wise thing to do."

She suddenly smiled at him. "Oh, well hello, Malfoy. I'm Hermione Bedeau and I would rather not speak to you."she continued to smile and then looked to Tom who watched in surprise.

"You little bitch." he muttered. "I suppose I'll find a simple way to change that then. Very soon."

"Stop it, Hermione." whispered Draco. "He's completely different then how I was to you growing up."

"I think I can handle him myself." she muttered in return. Draco looked to Harry, who was also slightly worried. Before anyone could say anything else, the remainder of the Gryffindor and Slytherins walked in. Shortly after the tall professor walked in.

"Welcome back, students!" she said happily as she went to the front of the classroom. "Ah, finally here are the three exchanged students! I'm Professor Alvord." they only smiled. "I wanted to start the year off with a small dueling section. Do the three of you have dueling experience?"

They all looked at each other and grinned. "Yes, we do professor." the three answered together.

"Perfect. Well, I'm going to begin by pairing you off with some of your other classmates." she continued on her speech and begin to pair everyone together to begin. The desks with every ones belongings had been pushed aside and a large mat big enough for the amount of dueling space had been placed on the ground. Hermione's first duel was to be against a Slytherin girl that she knew very well she wouldn't have any issues defeating. Harry was to duel first against another Gryffindor boy. She knew very well though that he was currently wish that it had been Tom Riddle he was to duel first. She frowned, hoping that Harry wasn't about to take it to far. She had grinned when Draco had been called to duel first against his slimy grandfather Abraxas. She had her fingers crossed that Draco took him down with no effort.

"Now, all of you listen to me very carefully." Professor Alvord began. "If I hear or see any spells that should not be cast upon your fellow classmates you shall face extreme punishment. Understood?" a few students answered to her. The rest of them fully concentrating on what was about to happen.

"Now, Harry and Elliot. You may begin first." Hermione could see Elliot, jump slightly as he walked up to the mat in the center of the room and Harry bowed to him, his green eyes piercings straight through the boy. Elliot had no idea what was about to come to him.

"Wands at the ready." said Professor Alvord, when Elliot didn't do so after bowing. They placed their wands out, ready to begin. "Begin!"

as soon as the duel at begun, Hermione could see that Harry was trying to pull back more than what he had been capable of doing to the boy. She could sense that Elliot was afraid to duel against Harry, and after a moment Harry quickly disarmed him by an effortlessly Expelliarmus_. _Elliot breathed in heavily as if he were glad the duel was completely over. He grabbed his wand off the floor and quickly walked off.

"Well done, Bedeau." Harry nodded and walked away.

"Tom and Minerva." the Professor said as the two walked onto the mat. Hermione looked over to Draco and Harry. Wanting to know what the younger Voldemort dueled like and McGonagall was like, they were both very skilled at dueling as adults, but what about their younger years is what Hermione, Harry and Draco wondered as they began to watch eagerly. "Begin!"

As soon as the Professor finished shouting begin, Tom had already begun to cast his spells. Hermione immediately noticed some of the times his lips weren't moving. He already knew how to cast non verbal spells. She noticed Minerva struggling to be able to throw any sort of spells at Tom as he continued to cast ones at her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Minerva suddenly shouted. She hit Tom directly in the stomach, it was weaker than the Totalus Hermione had remembered she had done on Neville during their first year, which caused her to frown at Minerva. It only lasted on Tom for a mere seconds and when it wore off him, she could see the slight anger in Tom's eyes.

"Stupefy!" he shouted at her. The duel was suddenly over. Minerva came off the mat anger and sat down beside Elliot. Tom stared after her, still angry that she had been able to hit him with her spell.

"Well done, you two." said Professor Alvord. Tom stood near Hermione which made her feel uncomfortable. "Hermione and Susan." Hermione smirked as she took her place where Tom had been standing moments before and stood her ground to duel against the Slytherin. "Begin!"

Hermione immediately had to dodge a spell the girl threw at her and just at the same time, Hermione pointed her wand directly at the girl, and non verbally, she cast out an Expelliarmus and disarmed at the girl at once. Hermione grinned and shrugged her shoulders at the Slytherin, who huffed at losing.

"Fantastic!" the two walked off the mat. "Draco and Abraxas." Draco stared at Hermione and Harry who were know standing beside each other. She smiled at him brightly, knowing if he tried he would be able to take his grandfather down easily.

"Begin!"

"Confringo!" shouted Abraxas, Draco grinned at him showing the amount of bravery he had never shown to his grandfather before, knowing he could have also shot a better spell at him. He knew that he would most likely suffer the coincidence for what he were about to do.

"ANAPEO!" shouted Draco, the purple jet of light hit Abraxas directly in the face, he stared at Draco stunned as he dropped his wand and grabbed his throat, gasping for air. Hermione and Harry looked at one another in alarm.

Professor Alvord immediately began to shout as she used a counter-curse to knock the Anapeo spell off for Abraxas to breathe. "Draco Bedeau, I don't know where you learned that spell from but I told you no harmful spells! I'm going to have to give you detention!"

Draco didn't seem half bothered. "I'm sorry, professor. I didn't know I couldn't use that spell. My father taught it to me and said it wasn't harmful." he said, innocently.

she breathed in heavily. "Malfoy dear, go the Hospital Wing, see if she can do anything for your throat. " still holding on to his throat, Abraxas looked to Draco as if he wish he could have killed him on the spot then left the room quickly. "We shall talk about this later." she said looking to Draco. "I'm disqualifying you for today's dueling." he walked off the mat and didn't look at either of his pretend family members as he walked over to where the rest of the people who were already out sat.

The dueling continued on to where the last three people were finally Harry, Hermione and Tom. Hermione sat eagerly, hoping that Harry would go against Tom before her. Than Harry and Hermione could duel and take it easy on one another. She didn't want to duel her best friend but she also didn't want to face and duel Tom either.

"Harry and Tom please take your stand." the professor said quietly. Everyone was eager to watch the exchange student and the top of the class duel together. Hermione stared and watched as if she were still at the last battle they had faced together. When Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter were about to begin to duel one another. They face one another, wands pointed firmly in front of them and they continued on making a circle as they spat insults at one another. Hermione sighed, that was also a moment when Ron Weasley had still been alive and she hadn't befriended Draco yet.

During the time Hermione had began to daydream, Harry and tom had already began dueling. It was almost an even fight. Harry and Tom both had cast a shield upon themselves to block the spells coming from one another. They were both trying to find any sort of holes in their shields. Hermione crossed her fingers, hoping that Harry would defeat him. Harry was doing anything in his power to attempt to distract Tom, trying to get an opportunity for the boy to drop his shield just a tiny bit.

Tom almost immediately caught on to what Harry was trying to do and in a short matter of time, after being hit by one of Harry's spell and dodging another that was quickly thrown at him, he shouted out "_Rictum sempre!"_

Hermione cringed as Harry went flying backwards and his wand went flying in Tom's hand that was up in the air waiting for the wand to appear. Harry laid on the ground on his back for a split second, before jumping up on his feet staring angrily at Tom. Hermione didn't know what to say as she hadn't expected Tom to beat Harry at all. He walked over to Tom, who still held on to his wand.

"Give me my wand, Tom." he said so clearly as he remembered saying that to him in his second year. Tom stared at the wand for a moment and put his hand out and dropped the wand in Harry's hand. They departed from one another and Harry walked to Hermione.

"Do everything in your power to not release your shield." muttered Harry as he passed her to sit beside Draco. She breathed out heavily as the teacher began to speak.

"Alright! The last battle of the day, Hermione and Tom. Please take your places and do not let things get out of control." she said, looking to Tom more than to Hermione.

"Good luck, Bedeau." Hermione narrowed her eyes and only smirked at him.

"Begin!"

Hermione closed her eyes and heard Tom begin to throw spells at her, she concentrated as well as she could on her shield that she built around her. She heard the mutters begin of her classmates that were out of dueling. She could sense the irritation of Tom as none of his spells could touch her and she could hear everyone begin to ask _'what is she doing?_' which only made her grin. Raising her hands up, as soon as her eyes shot open, she cried out, "_SKADA!" _

She saw the look in his eyes as soon as the spell hit him and he was blown back, landing on his back, he hadn't even had time to move as she continued to cast away. _"Langlock!" _he raised up as soon as that spell hit him, and she could see the sudden anger flashing through is eyes. At the direct moment, she was no longer staring at Tom Riddle but at Voldemort. She knew exactly what he was thinking. _You want to play games, Bedeau. Then so be it. _

Hermione tried to concentrate on her shield as Tom tried to find any sort of hole to pass through, which he had found. "je vous déteste!" she then too, had her share of being flown back, and to Tom's surprise as soon as she landed she was back on her feet a second later.

"Conjunctivitis!" she shouted, then silently, _expelliarmus. _Tom unwillingly was disarmed and his wand flew directly into Hermione's hands. Everyone around the room was stunned as they watched the disarmed Tom Riddle and Hermione Bedeau stand with her wand and his wand in her other hand.

"Oh, well done, Ms. Bedeau!" cried out Professor Advor suddenly. "Oh, that was marvelous. You're family and you are very skilled at dueling. I'm so proud. Twenty points to Gryffindor.!" Hermione didn't take her eyes away from Tom who was walking slowly closer to her now as their classmates begin to clap. she put her out hand that held his wand and he took it, making sure that their skin made contact. Chills went down her spine.

"Now, where would a girl like you learn to duel like that, may I ask?" he whispered to her, as he watched her suspiciously. She saw the danger still flashing in his eyes and she knew then Tom Riddle couldn't stand to lose. She just beat him twice in one week.

but she played it off and only smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know!" she called out as she walked over to Harry and Draco.


End file.
